


Kingdom of Isolation

by Imposterzoe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Frozen AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: Crystal of the Methyd clan is the sole ruler of the ice kingdom. Gigi Goode is a simple clothing mender. What happens when fate (or more accurately a pack of wolves) force them together?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

To say Gigi was screwed was quite the understatement.

She was sprinting through the feared kingdom of ice being chased by wolves. In  _ heels _ .

She could see the ice castle from there and honestly it scared her more than the animals that seemed to be chasing her directly to it.

Everyone knew to avoid this part of the country. As something that truly showed up overnight, the castle had been feared for centuries.

Whispers in the dark of a fearsome ruler with the power to control the ice and snow. Every soldier sent to investigate came back caked in ice and those who survived told stories of a powerful being older than time itself.

Ever since she was a girl, Gigi was curious about the castle and the mysterious ice-wielder. But she never intended to actually  _ go! _

She just got lost and happened across the hungriest wolves in the forest.

So she ran, somehow keeping just ahead of the wolves. She ran toward the castle, slipping and sliding her way up the slope.

She saw a strange marking on the ground but didn't have time to see if she recognized it. But the second she passed it, the wolves froze. Literally.

Their fur was suddenly covered in frost and they didn't move. A cloud left each of their mouths in what Gigi assumed was a final exhale.

But just as soon it appeared, the ice melted and the wolves ran off with their tail between their legs.

"Ha!" Gigi cried triumphantly as she tried to regain her breath.

No sooner than she said that, the ground rattled beneath her feet. She turned in horror as the snow cresting the trees and the ice lining the ground rose. It swirled around her, snow blinding her as ice hit her cheeks.

She was twirled around before being thrown to the dirt. The ice and snow mixed before her, turning into something she believed to be myth.

A snow troll, said to be created by and only loyal to the ruler of the ice kingdom. It roared, nearly splintering Gigi's eardrums.

She screamed, instincts kicking in. She jumped up and ducked between the creature's legs as it reached for her.

She closed in on the door, screaming louder as large snowballs fell around her.

She flew into a dead sprint, colliding with the door. She banged on it with all her strength, turning anxiously as the troll came closer.

"Help me!" She shrieked, pounding the door faster. "Help me! Please!"

Suddenly it flew open and she fell in. Hearing another roar, she didn't hesitate to crawl in and kick the door shut.

She threw herself back, leaning against the door and feeling it rattle as more snowballs hit.

Her breathing was labored and it took everything inside of her not to cry from exhaustion.

After regaining her nerves, she took in her surroundings.

It was cold of course as the entire castle was of ice. But oh it was  _ magnificent _ .

The ceiling was high and the walls were the most brilliant blue she'd ever seen. 

A chandelier hung high, light reflecting off of it in a very deliberate way, in which each light beam hit a different feature on the wall. 

A grand staircase was off to her left and it looked sturdy for ice. The only other decor was ice sculptures that were so detailed it was extraordinary.

As she stood, her eye caught a wall. A picture of ice adorned it. It portrayed a family composed of a mother, a father, and a little girl. And as Gigi looked closer she jumped. The family's skin was silver and their eyes were a blue more brilliant than the walls.

Without thinking her hand rose, reaching out for the picture.

" _ Don't touch that. _ " Someone hisses in her ear. She screams, jumping around. She hadn't noticed anyone behind her.

And she's met with the bluest eyes on a face made of the shiniest silver she'd ever seen. She knew at once it was the little girl in the picture and oh she was gorgeous.

"Who are you?" The woman snaps and through wide eyes, Gigi watches her make a knife made of pure ice. From thin air. 

Within seconds it's pressed against her neck and her hands fly up in surrender.

"Who are you?!" The woman demands again. "Another soldier sent to slaughter me like you humans did my parents? Another princess sent by a foolish king who thinks a man rules this realm and needs a wife in exchange for peace?"

"No, no, no!" Gigi responds. She swallows hard against the knife. "My name is Gigi and I am but a simple clothing mender! I got lost and wolves chased me here. I mean you no harm!"

There was still distrust in the woman's eyes and her free hand found Gigi's shoulder.

"Well  _ Gigi _ ," she mocked. "I am Crystal of the Methyd clan. I am the sole ruler of this realm with no heir because your kind  _ slaughtered _ my people."

Crystal's voice wavered but her hand didn't.

"So Gigi the clothing mender, you have a single chance to give me one good reason," The knife dissolves and she throws her hand back. A ball of light glows in her palm and Gigi felt the pure power radiating off it.

"One good reason why I shouldn't freeze you where you stand? And I suggest you give it fast."

Gigi felt time slow down as she stared at the woman before her. At  _ Crystal _ . And only one thing popped in her head. "B-because if you wanted me dead, you'd have killed me by now." 

Crystal didn't move and if anything the glowing orb in her palm grew brighter.

"Please!" Gigi cried. "I am not here to kill you. I just ask that you allow me to regain my strength, call off the snow troll, and allow me to leave! I'll be gone before nightfall and will tell no one of your existence. I swear."

Crystal narrowed her eyes and Gigi felt a tear slide down her cheek.

But the orb disappeared and Crystal stepped back.

"Those wolves will be prowling all night looking for you. To get home peacefully, you'll have to go just after daybreak when they are asleep." Then she turned and started toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Gigi called after her. She turned and her blue eyes had Gigi turning red. "Y-you're saying I can stay here for the night?"

Crystal held up a finger. "One night. And you'll be gone by daybreak."

Gigi nodded. "Of course. And thank you."

"Thank you?" Crystal echoed.

Gigi looked at the ground. "For not killing me."

Crystal shrugged. "Just don't try to kill me and follow the rules I'm going to give you. Unless you want to end up like them." She gestured toward the sculptures. 

"The sculptures?" Gigi asked, confusion in her eyes.

Crystal smiled darkly. "They weren't sculptures when they arrived, I'll tell you that much."

That was all it took to snap Gigi back to reality. 

Crystal was dangerous. She could kill Gigi with a single touch and she probably wouldn't realize. This woman was legend. Ruler of the mysterious ice kingdom and supposedly older than time itself.

And as she followed Crystal up the stairs to her quarters for the night, her mind raced with questions.

Specifically: Who  _ was _ this Crystal of the Methyd clan?

And more importantly, why did Gigi's stomach flutter every time Crystal looked at her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew humans could blush?
> 
> Definitely not Crystal.

"There are rules here." Crystal started as she led Gigi to her room. "Rule one, don't try to kill me."

Gigi shrugged. "Doable."

"Rule two, the west wing of the castle is forbidden."

"May I ask why?"

"Because those are my private chambers and if I catch you there, I'll kill you."

Gigi flushed, once again being reminded of exactly who she was dealing with. 

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "How do you turn red all the time? Is that some sort of mortal thing?"

Gigi blushed harder. Exactly how much did Crystal know about humans? "Uh yes. It's my blood rushing to my face." She mumbles.

Crystal stopped and looked her up and down. "But you're standing, how is blood going into your face?" She leans in slightly. "Your eyes are not red."

"No it's not… what?" Gigi absently musses her hair. This whole interaction was making her head hurt.

They stand there, staring at each other in confusion. Gigi shook her head and took a step. "Shall we continue?"

Crystal blinked but took a step of her own. "Oh yes of course." They continue their trek as Crystal resumes her list. 

"Rule three, you are to be out of this castle by the time the first rays of light shine in the sky. I'll make sure one of my servants wakes you."

"Servants?" She was under the impression that Crystal lived alone.

In response Crystal flicked her wrist and suddenly Gigi was surrounded by a swarm of… 

"Snowflakes?" She asked incredulously. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Ice and snow are under my control Gigi. If I want them sentient, they are sentient. If I don't," She flicked her wrist again and the snowflakes fell. "Then they aren't." 

"Wow." Gigi breathed. 

Crystal sends the snowflakes away and walks on. "Rule four, do  _ not  _ tell anyone about my existence when you get home. The belief that a man rules this realm is the only thing keeping me safe. The second anyone knows the ruler is a woman, I'll have a hundred armies at my door."

She stopped in front of a room, flinging the door open to reveal a very quaint, little space. 

Gigi looked at her quarters for the night, eager to try out the bed. She was exhausted.

She started to walk in but Crystal grabbed her arm.

"One last rule." She stared at Gigi, who blushed once more under her intense gaze.

"Yes?" She whispers hesitantly. Crystal was hurting her.

"Rule five is simple." Crystal squeezed her arm. "Don't come back. You will leave tomorrow and if I ever see you again, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Gigi's heart was in her throat and she choked on her confirmation. 

"Do you understand?!" Crystal hisses again and for a second Gigi swears Crystal's eyes were glowing.

"Yes, I understand." Gigi gasps and Crystal lets her go with a curt nod.

"Feel free to look around. I'll send a servant to fetch you for dinner." With that she turns and starts down the hall.

"The snowflakes cook?" Gigi calls down the hall. 

Crystal turns with smirk. "Snowflakes aren't my only servants, Gigi. Some actually have arms." Then she disappears around the corner.

The second she's out of sight, Gigi collapses against the doorframe and shivers. 

Crystal's hands were so cold she actually had frostbite in the shape of Crystal's hand. She watched it fade.

Pulling her cloak tighter around her, she slowly walked into her room.

While the room was easily three times bigger than her whole cottage, it was still smaller than she thought a castle bedroom would be.

The walls were lined with bookshelves, the only other decor being a large desk and the even larger bed.

Lightly running her fingers along the leather spines, she slowly made her way to the bed.

She pulled the comforter back and couldn't help but sigh in relief at the sight of an actual mattress. She expected a pile of snow or something.

She climbed and yelped in pleasant surprise. The bed was ridiculously warm in this room of ice. 

She burrowed in deeper, pulling the even warmer fur comforter around her and sighing happily.

She felt the tension melt from her tired body as her breathing grew deep. 

Movement on top of the bookshelves caught her eye but she stared for all of three seconds before succumbing to sleep.

It would be hours before she realized something was staring back at her.

~~~~~~~~~~

The second Crystal was out of Gigi's view, she collapsed against the wall and shuddered.

Her hands were tingling so much they were shaking. She didn't know why but everytime she touched Gigi, she felt  _ warm. _

She'd never felt that warm in her life and she never wanted to. 

When ice literally runs through your veins and you control all things cold, warmth wasn't exactly something you wanted to feel. 

In fact, sometimes warmth  _ hurt _ .

She slowly continued her trek to her study, welcoming the cold that embraced her the further she got from Gigi's quarters.

Before long she was in the safety of her own comfortably cold chambers. 

Well actually "safety" may not be the  _ best _ word considering a snowball hit her in the face the second she opened the door.

She wiped the snow from her face and glowered at the thrower.

"Problem Von'du?" She snapped.

A sculpture leaned on her desk, looking a tad heated for an ice being.

Widow walked over and looked Crystal dead in the eye. "Who is that mortal and what the hell is she doing here? Are you  _ trying _ to get yourself killed?!"

Crystal rolled her eyes and pushed Widow away, walking to her desk. "Well 'the mortal' is named Gigi and she's here because I allowed her to stay."

Widow gaped. "You did what?!"

"I let her stay." She collapsed in her seat and her eyes fell shut. "She's very young, Widow. I couldn't just kill her."

Widow threw her hands up. "Yeah you could've. Would've been easy actually."

Crystal sighed, opening her eyes. "Contrary to  _ your _ belief Widow, I'm not a murderer."

Widow snorted. "Tell that to the sculptures in the fucking foyer."

"Those  _ sculptures _ attacked me. Gigi... didn't." She was aware of her voice softening and her shoulders relaxing but prayed Widow wasn't.

"Oh my god!" The sculpture shouted. 

No such luck.

Widow's narrowed and she pointed accusingly at Crystal. "You  _ like  _ this mortal, don't you?"

"So what if I do?" Crystal challenged.

_ "So what if you do?!"  _ Widow was dumbstruck. What in the hell had happened to Crystal overnight? 

Crystal spread her arms. "So what if I do?" She repeated.

"So what if you…. So what if…. You…" Widow massaged her temples, attempting to process this. "How could you  _ like… _ " She gestured wildly. "One of  _ them?!" _

Crystal arched an eyebrow. "One of them? You mean a child?"

"I mean a mortal! You know… The beings that killed literally  _ everyone else _ in the fucking kingdom?!"

She jumped to her feet, glowering down at Widow. "I know what her kind have done but I also know that Gigi in particular wasn't there."

Widow swallowed, forcing herself to defend her position. "And? She's a mortal and there are no mortals allowed. Your parents created me to enforce those rules."

Crystal sucked her teeth. "The girl is here to stay Von'du and there's nothing you can do about it." She sat back down, attempting to stomp down her anger. 

"You're talking like she's here forever." Widow points out, defiance in her eyes.

Crystal opens the nearest book in response, boredly thumbing through it. "No, it's just for the night. The matter is now closed, Widow." 

Widow gaped, confused on what exactly had hit Crystal on the head. "But-"

" _ You are dismissed Widow _ ." There was no room in her tone for arguing and the sculpture slunk to the door. 

"Oh and Widow?" She calls.

"Yes?" Widow snapped, turning around.

"You'll be in charge of escorting Gigi around the castle. Get her to dinner, give her a small tour, and wake her up before first light so she can leave. Keep her away from the West Wing. Give her some food when she goes. And do this all  _ nicely _ ." She scratched her cheek lightly. "Yeah that about covers it."

Widow's jaw was on the floor. This was just cruel and unusual punishment. "Wouldn't Jan be a better pick? She's the super perky one!"

"Don't care. You have your orders and you will follow them."

She continued to stare but something Crystal said stuck out to her.  _ Keep her away from the West Wing?  _ A dark smirk grew on her face.  _ Like hell I will. _

"Yes your majesty." She says aloud, slamming the door on her way out.

Crystal snapped her book shut the second the door closed. Her head dropped to the desk and she sighed tiredly. 

Between fighting with Widow and feeling so damn warm earlier, she was exhausted.

In the back of her mind she wondered if the excessive warmth was from Gigi 'blushing.' She knew next to nothing about mortals and Gigi threatened what she  _ did _ know.

She was taught that humans were barbaric beings that knew nothing but how to kill what they were frightened of.

Gigi was indeed frightened of her but she also surrendered without complaint. 

Crystal wasn't taught that humans could surrender. 

Or that they could blush. 

Or that some of them were  _ extremely _ beautiful…. 

She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her face.

"What the fuck is this mortal doing to me?" She groaned. "And why do I like it?"

She stood, pacing around her office. She suddenly stopped at the portrait of her father that adorned the wall. He stared at her and she could almost see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Father." She whispered. "But I want her to stay…" He continued to stare. "For research." She tacked on as if it helped.

She walked to the door, turning to look back at her father. "Just for research, I swear."

She had a plan.


End file.
